ATRAPADOS
by KwookML
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hermione, Ron y Harry le tienen preparado un pastel pero es echado a perder por Malfoy, cuando despiertan están en una cabaña los dos solo en medio del bosque.


_**¡Hola! Esta es mi primer novela subo, espero les guste, También está hecha hacia un concurso que participó en una página.**_

 _ **Los personajes involucrados son de Jk Rowling de su Novela Harry Portter, esta novela está hecha con el fin de pura diversión y no tiene el fin de lucro.**_

 _ATRAPADOS_

Pero, ¡¿que diablos estaba pasando?! ¿¡Draco Malfoy está besándome?! Esto debe ser un sueño, no. Más bien una pesadilla.

 _ **31 de Agosto.**_

Harry buscaba los nuevos materiales para sus clases, especialmente los libros para el sexto curso en Hogwarts, su carta había llegado no hace más de unas semanas pero también tenía algo más en mente, el regalo para su mejor amiga, pronto llegaría su cumpleaños y no quería olvidar comprarlo antes de su llegada, quería que fuera especial, algo mágico y propio de ella, primero quiso comprarle una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor pero luego recordó que ella ya tenía algunas guardadas y no quería darle algo que por supuesto ya tendría, luego tuvo la grandiosa idea de darle un libro

"¿Por qué no?" -pensó- "A ella le encantan los libros y seguramente que le gustaría tener uno más en su colección".

Después de comprar sus materiales se dirigió a una pequeña librería que se hallaba a su paso, se introdujo en ella y miro algunos ejemplares, muchos eran de romance, como también de ficción o terror. Harry no sabía bien el tipo de libro que le gustaría a Hermione, nunca había hablado de eso con ella, así que le costaba trabajo pensar que género le podría gustar, pero sabiendo su era una chica declinó un poco más hacia el romance

"¿eso le gusta a las chicas? ¿No?" -pensó – "por supuesto que si, seguro que a ella también le encantan". Tomó el primer libro que halló " _Furtiva en el ocaso del amor"_ Recito Harry casi en un susurro.

-Suena muy cursi- Dijo -Como sea, le daré este, sólo falta la envoltura y estará listo.

Harry tomó aquel libro y se dirigió hacia una señora regordeta y robusta que se encontraba detrás de una vitrina de madera, la cual era la encargada de aquella pequeña librería, sin embargo tenía que estar formado detrás de un señor viejo con un bastón para sostenerse, aquel viejo tenía una traje de color verde hierba el cual parecía haber sido bañado con una penetrante colonia. Paso alrededor de 15 minutos para que Harry fuera al fin fuera atendido , cuando fue su turno puso el libro y una pequeña dedicatoria en la vitrina, la señora a le quedo mirando unos segundos.

-¿Una regalado para una amiga podría ser?- Pregunto.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Si, es para mi mejor amiga de hecho.

-Entonces supongo que debes tener algún pastel y velas para ella ¿verdad?.

-El pastel lo preparamos después, pero las velas aún no las tengo -Afirmó Harry.

-¡Vaya! En ese caso tengo tu problema resuelto -Dijo sonriente.

La señora salió de su lugar lo más rápido posible y corrió hacia su almacén, podían escucharse caer cosas y hacer un gran alboroto.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto preocupado.

La señora salió del almacén con una Mancha de grasa en su rostro.

-Toma, estas velas son realmente especiales, cumplen los deseos más profundos y sinceros del corazón, estoy segura de que a tu amiga le cumplirán su deseo.

-Mucha gracias, ¿Cuánto es lo que le debo de ellas?

La señora tomó la mano con la que Harry sostenía las velas en un gesto de cariño.

-Tómalas estoy segura que a ella le harán más feliz de lo que a mi pueden hacerlo.

 _ **18 de Septiembre.**_

Era un día frío y nublado, parecería que fuera a nevar, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises tan oscuras como el aserrín, el cielo tronaba y los rayos lo atravesaban pero ¿podría nevar en plena primavera?

Hermione estaba en su cuarto privado, acomodando algunos libros en su estantería, tener una habitación propia era una de las ventajas de ser prefecta tenía un poco de tiempo para su espacio personal sin ser molestada por sus compañeras por cosas sin sentido, sin embargo estaba un poco emocionada por su cumpleaños, desde hace un mes había estado esperando por el, pero no era especialmente por el hecho que cumpliría un año más, mas bien era el hecho de que Harry podría regalarle algo como todos los años, y ella seguramente lo apreciaría más que cualquier otra cosa, pensar en eso era lo que realmente le emocionaba, no sabía que día exacto había comenzado a sentirse de esa manera por el, tal vez aquel día cuando la ayudó a salir de aquel hechizo petrificante que le había causado el basilisco o tal vez por el simple hecho de siempre estar para ella cada vez que necesitara a alguien, fuera cual fuera la razón, era un hecho que ella lo quería mas que un simple amigo, y pensar en ello realmente le ponía de los nervios.

 _ **19 de Septiembre**_

Las clases con la profesora Minerva siempre eran exhaustivas y no especialmente por que hicieran algún ejercicio físico, a pesar de ser _Transformaciones_ la profesora no hizo algún ejercicio sin embargo si hizo que sus alumnos anotaron variadas referencias de pociones o algunos conceptos, a pesar de ser 2 horas que impartía la profesora no se dedicó más que a dictar, lo cual hizo que los alumnos terminarán con las manos acalambradas y cansadas.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a su sala común a buscar el pequeño pastel que le habían hecho a Hermione.

-Enserio no puedo creer que halla olvidado el regalo de Hermione ¡Me matara! -Se exalto Ron llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Tranquilo no creo que te diga algo -Dijo tranquilamente Harry apoyando su mano en el hombro de Ron.

-Lo dices tu, que compraste un libro, lo único que yo pude pensar es darle un calcetín común con carita sonriente -Hizo y pausa -¡Seguro que me mata!.

Harry sonrió y sacó un pastel debajo de su litera.

-Mira aún sigue aquí.

-Menos mal que Seamus o Neville no lo encontraron, si no ya no lo hubiésemos hallado -Comentó Ron.

Hagrid estaba arrancando algunas hierbas que habían crecido de más en su pequeña cabaña, pero noto a Hermione acercarse despacio.

-¿Qué haces Hagrid? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Sólo quito unas hierbas que estorban, ya sabes, pero dime ¿vienes por Harry y Ron?.

-En parte si y en parte por que quería venir a verte -Sonrió afectuosamente.

Hagrid rio nerviosamente -Pero que cosas dices, ven pasa, pasa -La encaminó a su posada.

Harry y Ron corrían con el pastel de chocolate de un piso, con adornos de oro alrededor y pequeñas rosas rojas carmesí encima de el alrededor de su nombre con un bonito _Feliz cumpleaños_ escrito en cursiva de color plata haciendo que estás resaltaran aún mas, al principio Ron le había dicho que era una tontería poner las velas antes de llegar con Hermione, pero el insistió, quería que cuando llegará el pastel con Hermione lo primero que pidiera fuera su deseo más anhelado, siempre había sido feliz dándole regalos o aconsejándola, de alguna manera se sentía comido a su lado, mas que cualquier otra chica, ella podía hacer palpitar si corazón, podía cambiar su estado e animó e un momento a otro, el sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían sido descubiertos aquella vez cuando fue petrificada, en su cabeza giraban miles de pensamientos pero el que mas le dolía era el pensar que no podría recuperarla, fue ese su inicio de una marcha lista de sentimientos por ella, había pensado en muchas ocasiones decirle sus sentimientos, pero siempre terminaba cediendo al miedo de que no fuera correspondido y que ella no lo volviera a ver de la misma manera de nuevo.

Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un lo alto de una gruesa rama de árbol, encajando sus perfectos y blancos dientes en una manzana color verde -sus favoritas- que sostenía en su mano derecha. Crabble y Goyle estaban debajo de aquel árbol sentados disfrutando de dos panques de chocolate que habían sacado del gran comedor.

Malfoy trataba de apaciguar su gran aburrimiento y estrés que le causaron las horas con la profesora Mcgonagall pero no sabría que su aburrimiento estaba a punto de terminar. Harry y Ron se dirigían Hacia la casa de Hagrid con un gran y perfecto pastel de chocolate.

-" _Sería una lastima si alguien les arruinara su preciado pastel"_ -Pensó.

-¡Crabble, Goyle! ¡Síganme! -Malfoy bajo de un brinco de aquel gran árbol y se encaminó hacia el pastel que cargaba Harry.

-¿Así que vas a la fiesta de tus padres muertos Portter? -Dijo burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito Uron?! -Harry estaba furioso, tanto que en la cara le brotaba un color rojo cada vez más intenso, sentía como la sangre le burbujeaba en sus interiores a punto de explotar.

-Aparte de ciego, sordo ¿Potter? -Dijo petulante.

Ron tomó de los brazos a Harry quien se dirigía completan seguro de lanzarse contra Malfoy.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -Pregunto Hagrid que se encontraba saliendo de su cabaña y detrás de el llegaba Hermione.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya lo entiendo todo! -Soltó una risilla burlona -Están aquí por… -Hizo una pausa y miro a Hermione de pies a cabeza con asco -Está ¡asquerosa sangre sucia!

-¡Ahora si te excediste Malfoy! -Ahora Ron sería quien le diera una paliza a Malfoy, de eso no había duda y no estaba Harry para detenerlo por que el tanto como Ron deseaban darle hacerlo pagar de una buena vez.

-¡Detenganse lo dos! -Grito Hermione autoritariamente -¡¿Acaso sin dos niños?!

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

-¡El fue el que empezó! -Ron señalaba acusadoramente a Malfoy.

-¡¿Y piensas que hacer esto sería algo maduro?!

-No pero… -Hermione no dejo terminar lo que quería decir.

-Bien, espero que no lo hagan.

Se escucharon estallidos de risas a sus espaldas.

-¡Granger! ¿Acaso te crees su madre? -Dijo entrecortadamente por la risa.

Hermione guardo silencio, no sedería a las niñerías de Malfoy.

-Bien… -Hizo una pausa poniendo se serio – Veo que no contrastada a lo que diga – Hermione ni siquiera volteo a mirarle.

\- Así que are que me veas solo a mi – Sonrió, se acerco a Harry que sostenía el pastel de Hermione, tomo una rebanada de pastel con la mano y se lo lanzó a ella, donde le exactamente en la cara.

Harry y Ron se miraron uno a otro furiosos y confundidos por lo que están pasando.

-¿Es suficiente Granger? ¿O quieres otra rebanada? -Pregunto alzando la mirada arrogantemente.

Hermione sonrió de lado.

-¡¿Quieres jugar Malfoy?! Por que y informó que puedes perder.

\- ¿Contra ti? Lo dudo -Río.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio pero antes de que ella hablará Malfoy agregó algo más.

-Pero espera… encendamos la vela y podamos un deseo -Herminia lo miro de par en par ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy conocía las costumbres de los muggles?

Malfoy encendió una vela que había sido apagada por el ataque que anteriormente había efectuado contra Hermione, tomo su varita lanzó unas palabras y la vela se encendió, Malfoy miro a Hermione, sonriendo petulantemente y soplo de esta, después todo comenzó de oscurecerse, primero empezaron a caer copos de nieve tan blancos y como las nubes, Harry tomó uno con su manos junto con Hermione pero no tardo mucho para que algo retumbara en el cielo, un rayo cayó justo en medio de Hermione y Malfoy haciendo retroceder a estos dos, de pronto o luna a oscureció, estaba ocurriendo un eclipse pero había algo diferente en el, este era rojo y parecía que escurriera de el tinta negra, después todo se había esfumado.

Hermione había despertado adolorida, como si hubiese caído de una gran acantilado, despertó sintiendo unos cabellos en su rostro haciendo cosquillas en los labios, olían bien, realmente muy bien, era un aroma a meta con algo de madera cálido y a la vez frio, un combinación extraña que resultaba muy cautivadora, abrió los ojos lentamente y noto una cabellera rubia muy clara, se exalto ¡era Malfoy! De cualquiera con el que podía estar, había caído precisamente con el.

Malfoy despertó exaltado y sudado, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a su alrededor pero todo era blanco, una cuarto completamente blanco no había nada mas a su alrededor que… Hermione Granger y nadie más.

-¿A dónde crees que me has traído Ganger? – Acusó

-¿Disculpa? De todas las personas con las que quisiera estar ¡tú serías la última! - Afirmó convencida.

Malfoy resoplo y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa burlona -Eso significa que aún así estoy en tu lista.

-¿Eres imbécil? ¡Nunca desearía estar contigo!

-Solo quiero decirte, Granger, que no me gustan las –Hizo una pausa mirando la de pies a cabeza de nuevo, con ese desprecio – ¡Asquerosas sangre sucias como tu!

Pero Hermione no prestó atención a lo que Malfoy estaba diciendo, estaba buscando una salida de aquella cárcel blanca a la que habían sido sometidos.

-Deberías buscar por allá si no tienes algo mejor que hacer -Reprochó Hermione.

-¿Y burlas de mi?, ¡Mi padre de enterara de esto! ¿Sabes?

\- Me importa una mierda que tu padre se entere que estamos aquí ¡Gracias a ti!

-¡¿Gracias a mi?! Fue tu culpa en primer lugar por interponerte entre esos idiotas y yo!

-Al menos yo no pedí ni un deseo! ... – Hizo una pausa - ¡Eso es!

-¿Qué es que? ¿Al fin te diste cuenta de que eres tonta Granger?

-¡Al menos yo no fui la idiota que deseo esto!

-¿Desear que? Estar contigo -Río – ¡No seas estúpida Granger yo nunca desearía algo tan repugnante como eso!

\- Pues sea lo que sea su hayas deseado, estamos aquí por eso.

\- No querrás decir que tú culpa tuya ¿no? Era tu cumpleaños no el mío, el deseo lo debiste pedir tu ¡no yo!

\- ¿Así? ¡Pues yo no pedí que tú soplaras mi vela imbécil!

-Lamento apagar la vela de tu pasión por mi Granger, pero ya tenías que despertar de esas nubes! – Se burlo.

De pronto los dos callaron, el lugar comenzó a ser pintado, las paredes que eran blancas comenzaban a tomar forma, las paredes eran de madera había una alfombra y un sillón marrón, detrás de ellos se formaba una chimenea encendida, en la paredes habían pieles colgadas y pintura antiguas que combinaban con el lugar, a su derecha se formaba una ventana cerrada pero se podía ver el exterior en ella, estaba lloviendo eso era seguro y habían grandes árboles alrededor, Hermione abrió la puerta de la cabaña, cruzó la puerta y sintió las gotas de lluvia caerle encima. Estaban en un bosque, eso era seguro.

Malfoy salió detrás de ella y estiro su mano para que la lluvia le cállese en ella, Hermione le miro confundida, pero no fue lo único que pudo notar, su rostro era hecho como la cerámica, liso sin imperfecciones y suave, su cabello brillaba al són de la lluvia y sus manos eran alargadas y finas que podrían cubrir toda la cara de Hermione si se lo propusiera, sus ojos estaban puestos en las gotas cristalinas que caían como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

-¿Malfoy? -Pregunto hermione.

\- ¿Qué quieres Granger? – Quito la visita de las lluvia y poso sus ojos en Hermione.

Ella nunca había notado la profundidad que había en sus ojos, eran grises y fríos como el hielo pero también tenían el poder de atravesar hasta el alma, pudo sentir una corriente recorrerla por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo como el frio la atravesaba.

-Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí.

-¿Y a donde sugieres ir si este es un bosque? – Dijo sarcásticamente.

Había pasas ya unas cuantas horas, había oscurecido y no dejaban de caer rayos, la cabaña era demasiado pequeña y Malfoy estaba temblando de frío aún con la alfombra cubriéndole.

-¿Sabes que lo podemos compartir no? – Cuestionó

-No pienso compartirlo contigo puedes tus bichos, además yo gane.

-¡Por que hiciste trampa! – Grito exasperada.

-¡Pero lo gane y se acabo! -Concluyó Malfoy.

Minutos antes de que su situación terminarán así, Hermione y Malfoy entraron a la cabaña temblando de frío querían refugiarse en el fuego, pero la lluvia no era lo único que podía causar frío, conforme la lluvia paraba, el frio aumentan a cada minuto y no tardó mucho para que comenzarán a caer copos de nieve.

Malfoy estaba completamente congelado y se le notaba más aún por que los dedos de las manos comenzaban a ponerse de un tono lila muy claro ya ni siquiera era capaz poder sentirlos.

Pero Hermione no se quedaba atrás, su nariz estaba completamente roja y sus labios tendían a hincharse un poco cuando hacía demasiado frío ella noto la alfombra que había en el piso pero no fue la única Malfoy también le había echado el ojo después de un intercambio de miradas se lanzaron contra la alfombra, tomado uno cada esquina.

-¡Damelo Malfoy! -Refunfuño Hermione.

-Es tuyo si puedes quitárselo -Amenazo.

Los dos tiraron de la alfombra pero Malfoy dejo llevarse y luego tiro de ella zafando a Hermione del agarre y dejándola caer en el frio piso.

-¡Eso es trampa! - Grito Hermione.

\- Yo nunca dije si hubiese reglas aquí, así que tu te quedas en el suelo congelándote, con algo de suerte tal vez te mueras mientras yo la tomo… esta, suave y caliente alfombra – Le dedico una imagen burlona. Se puso encima la alfombra y se acercó al fuego, Hermione miraba como el se burlaba de ella en sus narices mientras se congelan de frío, ella también ase acerco al fuego pero aun le calaban los huesos de frío.

Malfoy que estaba a unos centímetros de ella le dedico una mirada furtiva ¿por que mierda pidió ese deseo? El había deseado desaparecer pero muy en el fondo había pronunciado las palabras _"contigo Granger"_ ella tenía razón, era su culpa, pero no pretendía aceptarla. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y su cabeza entre su rodillas abrazándolas fuertemente tramando de entes en calor, sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era lo peor que hubiese hecho en su vida, tomo una esquina de la alfombra y se acercó a ella, rodeándola con su brazo. Hermione se sobresalto y volteo a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos de par en par, Malfoy se limitó a mirarla.

-No te emociones Granger, Hago esto porque tengo frío.

Hermione a limitó a decir algo y dejo ser cubierta por el aun que pudiera resultarle incómodo.

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas, los dos habían recorrido el bosque pero no encontraron salida parecía si no tuviese fin, pero aun no se habían acostumbrado a estar en la compañía uno del otro, siempre estaban discutiendo por cosas triviales y sin sentido.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? No has buscado mi comida -Acusó egocéntricamente Malfoy sentado en el sillón.

-Búscatela tu, ¡que yo no soy tu sirvienta!

-Sir…. ¿Qué?

-Aparte de ignorante, estúpido.

-¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

-¡No eres nadie para mandarme y mucho menos alguien con quien deba disculparme! - Recalco y salió de la cabaña.

-¡¿A dónde crees si vas?! ¡Tu maldita sangre sucia! ¡¿Te atreves a ignorarme?!

Hermione paso por alto sus insultos y siguió adelante en busca de leña para el fuego, pero no avanzó mucho antes de sentir un golpe de nieve que se desvaneció en su sudadera, esto la hizo molestar más de lo normal, tomo un puño de nieve y lo hizo bola en su mano miro a Malfoy y se la lanzó, el la esquivo, pero hizo ir bola de nieve.

¡Tu maldita sangre sucia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – lanzó la bola y le pido dar en el hombro.

-¿Y tu como puedes ser tan mimado?! -Tomó un puño de nieve dándole en la cara.

-¡Tu si que me las pagas! – Grito furioso.

Hermione se hecho a correr, pero no fue tan rápida, sus pies se hundían en la blanca nieve y Malfoy no desaprovecho para lanzarle algunas bolas de nieve si ya había hecho, Hermione si está siendo atacada también hizo las suyas y contrataco las veces necesarias para que Malfoy retrocediera, su plan funcionó el se detuvo un poco dándole tiempo para esconderse detrás de una roca, volteo a mirar pero no lo encontró, cuando a detuvo a respirar sintió su presencia frente a ella, bestia de negro, ese color le favorecía, ella lo miro, el posó su mano en la roca a una altura mas alta que el hombro Hermione, se acerco lentamente l rostro de esta, con la respiración entrecortada por correr y la miro a los ojos, intimidatoria, eso le gustaba, le gustaba verla como un cachorro asustado, a acerco cada vez mas.

-¿Tienes miedo Granger? – Musito.

-Lo dudo – Le dedico una mitad retadora - ¿Por qué? ¿Tu si?

-No le temería a alguien como tú, ni hoy ni nunca.

\- ¿Entonces por su no retrocedes?

-Por que me gusta verte así, Granger.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo? -Interrogó

-De esta manera – Tomo el rostro de Hermione y se abalanzó contra ella uniendo sus labios uno contra otro, los labios de Hermione estaban muy fríos pero los de Malfoy estaban tibios dando una sensación agradable, lo extraño era el palpitar de ella si respiración se entrecorto y su ruta cardíaco aumentaba cada vez mas.

 _ **Espero haya sido de su agrado, es un One short pero me pensare hacer otro en base a este como continuación pero ustedes pueden dejarme sus comentarios, si les gustaría.**_


End file.
